plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Jalapeno Zombie
The Jalapeno Zombie is similar to a normal Zombie, except it has a Jalapeno for a head. It only appears in ZomBotany 2. A Jalapeno Zombie will explode after a set time, similar to the Jack-in-the-Box Zombie, except it moves slower, destroys the entire lane, and sometimes has a shorter fuse, sometimes making them more dangerous than the Jack-in-the-Box Zombie. Like other ZomBotany Zombies, they do not have a Suburban Almanac Entry. Overview The Jalapeno Zombie absorbs 17 normal damage shots and its appearance changes upon an absorption of 9 normal damage shots before dying at 17 normal damage shots. It kills itself if it gets to three and a half squares from the right of your lawn but it also kills all of the player's plants in the row. Strategies Their explosion clears an entire lane of plants, just like a Jalapeno. It will detonate as soon as it reaches the fifth or sixth square of the lane from the left, if it is not slowed or stopped and does not stop to eat plants. These zombies are usually found with other zombie types and are as tough as a Pole Vaulting Zombie. Try to kill them as quickly as possible, or you may find your plants in an entire lane gone. Try Squashes or other instant kills. But if it is the only zombie there, you can also let your plants kill it. Hypno-shrooms are a very bad idea around it, as when the Jalapeno Zombie is about to leave the screen, he explodes and takes out all plants in the lane. If there is an awake Hypno-shroom in that lane, remove it immediately. They are extremely dangerous if one of them detonates in a pool lane as the pool lanes are usually very weak. Kill them as soon as possible, if you let them get too close they will make big problems for you. Just use your own Jalapeno if all else fails. If you do not manage to kill it and it destroys your lane, it will leave your lane empty for any zombie and you might have to use a Lawn Mower or Pool Cleaner (pool water only). If they walk into an empty lane with no other zombies or plants, allow it to suicide itself, as it will not do a thing. Gallery HD_Jalapeno_Zombie.png|HD Jalapeno Zombie. File:Ducky Jalapeno.JPG|Ducky Tube Jalapeno Zombie File:Burnt Jalapeno.JPG|A burnt Jalapeno Zombie File:Jalapeno no arm.JPG|A Jalapeno Zombie that has lost its arm File:DS_Jalapeno_Zombie.png|Jalapeno Zombie in the DS version File:Ducky_jalapeno.png|Ducky Tube Jalapeno Zombie lost its arm File:JalapenoZombieSeedSelection.png|Jalapeno Zombie on the seed selection screen Trivia *Even if the Jalapeno Zombie is hypnotized by a Hypno-shroom, the fiery blast usually occurs right on time and will still destroy all your plants in that row. **Hypnotized Jalapeno Zombies will explode once they leave the screen. ***This includes iPhone version (though not for the Peashooter or Gatling Pea Zombies). *Although the Jalapeno Zombie burns your plants on a particular row, the plants destroyed will have no burnt form or animation. Instead they just disappear. **The same thing also happens when a Jack-in-the-Box Zombie's Jack-in-the-Box detonates. *The row of flame is the same as the Jalapeno's. *The Jalapeno Zombie, the Wall-nut Zombie and the Tall-nut Zombie have cut ties (except Android version). **In the Android version, you can't see the Jalapeno Zombie's tie until it loses its head. *A glitch sometimes occurs where a Jalapeno Zombie exploding in a water row will only take out the Lily Pad leaving the plants floating above the water. *Jalapeno Zombie is one of the three zombies that can be killed without being hit, the two others are the Squash Zombie and Jack-in-the-Box Zombie. *The Jalapeno Zombie and Jack-in-the-Box Zombie are the only suicide zombies. *The Jalapeno Zombie is the only explosive plant-hybrid zombie. **This may be because other explosive plants would look strange on a zombie. ***The Cherry Bomb would give the zombie two heads, making it look strange. ****It would also be redundant, since it would essentially be like a Jack-in-the-Box Zombie, but with different speed and detonation time. ***The Potato Mine is flat, making it not fit on a zombie's neck. ****Its head also emerges from the original, which would be strange. ***The Doom-shroom would be asleep during the day. ****It would also be even worse because its explosion would cover numerous lanes within a large radious, effectively tearing down many plants with only 1 explosion. *This zombie does not give a warning sign that it will explode; he just explodes directly without giving a sign. *Although a Jalapeno cannot instantly kill a Tall-nut Zombie, the Jalapeno Zombie can instantly kill a Tall-nut. *In the DS version, the Jalapeno Zombie seems to take much longer to explode than in the other versions. *In the DSiWare version, the Jalapeno Zombie does not flash when it is hit. See also *ZomBotany 2 *Jalapeno *ZomBotany Zombies *Jack-in-the-Box Zombie Category:Zombies Category:ZomBotany Zombies Category:Non-Almanac Zombies Category:Zombies with "Medium" toughness Category:Pool Category:Pool Encountered Zombies Category:ZomBotany Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Zombies